galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Colonial and Cylon Fighters - General Background Info (D30)
The following is a general outline and background of the fighters for both the Cylon and Twelve Colonies. Basically its give a general idea on what the fighters are for and such like that. I will add NUNS Fighters to the list when they are introduced in the story. Twelve Colonies of Kobol Viper MkII Space Superiorty Fighter Basically the main Colonial Fighter during the First Cylon War. It is soon retired after the end of the war, and replaced with the Viper MkIII. However during the Second Cylon War the MkIIs remain a small portion of the Colonial Refeguee Fleet's Fighter Compliment. When the Galactica ''and ''Pegasus ''Fleets reunited the remaining Viper MkIIs where gathered into a single complete squadron, VS-01 Primus, commanded by Captain Kara Thrace. Viper MkVI Attack Fighter The Attack Fighter companion to the Viper MkVII. It is equipped with heavier twin guns, and numerous hardpoints for missiles or rockets. It is also far more heavier armored then the Viper MkVII making a bit slower then its companion fighter. Currently only two squadrons of this fighter are in the Combined Refugee Fleet with one onboard the Battlestar ''Pegasus ''and the other on the ''Kingman ''Class Marine Assault Ship ''Tora Bashiri. Viper MkVII Space Superiority Fighter The new mainline fighter of the Colonial Fleet and after some light modications become the same for the Colonial Refugee Fleet. The Fleet currently has ten squadrons of these fighters with plans on expanding it in the near future. Blackbird MkII Stealth Recon Fighter Originally constructed by the Deck Crew of the Galactica and later with the help of the Pegasus ''Deckcrew the newer MkII Blackbird is constructed by hand on-board the civilian run ''Thine Class Electronics Ship Stalker. ''Both of the main Battlestars sport a squadron of these fighters with plans on more being organized in the near future.' Scorpion MkII Space Attack Fighter A new fighter introduced a few months before the Second Cylon War, and is to replace the Viper Series Attack Fighters. It is far more armored and powerful then the current Viper Attack Fighter, the MkVI. However sadly no current examples are in service. All of the active Scorpion equipped squadrons where destroyed during the Fall of the Colonies. There are no current plans to build any of these fighters in the Refugee Fleet. Raptor MkIII Scout and Recon Craft The newest version of the rugged Raptor Recon Craft, and is equipped with a variety of different tools for recon work as well as supporting deployed Viper Squadrons. Currently the Refugee Fleet has several squadrons with plans on expanding thanks to the crew of the Thine ''Class Electronics Ship ''Striker ''building several new Raptors in the weeks ahead. There are some current plans on replacing the Raptor MkIII with a newer variant but nothing is current as of now. Raptor Ultra MkII Marine Attack Transport A Raptor variant developed at the request of the Colonial Marine Corps, for a light attack transport that would be able to carry a full marine MARDET Team easily. While the normal Raptor could carry a few Marines, the Ultra is specifcally created for transporting Marines. Rhino MkI Attack Gunship A new attack ship introduced alongside the Scorpion Attack Fighter, and is to replace the aging Attack Raptor MkIIA. It is equipped with with a pair of heavy cannons, and numerous modular pods for various missions. Luckily the ''Pegasus ''ended up rescuing a single squadron of these Gunships early on after the Fall of the Colonies. A second squadron is active on the ''Kingman ''Class Marine Assault Ship ''Tora Bashiri piloted by Marines. Cylon Collective Raider MkIV Advanced Combat Fighter The newest fighter of the Raider Series, and unlike is predecessors sports its own piloting intelligence. It can be equipped with nuclear attack missiles, or anti-fighter missiles though it should be noted these missiles slow the fighter down. The Cylon Collective Fleet sports numerous of these fighters and can construct numerous new fighers. A special note is that the piloting intelligence of these fighters can resurrect like the bioCylons. Raider MkIII Personal Combat Fighter An older predated version of the Raider MkIV and sports a cockpit for a single specially created Centurion. These fighters would be retired in time of the Second Cylon War, however several would be reactivated and modified to allow bioCylons to pilot them after the Cylon Rapture. Heavy Raider MkV Attack Craft and Light Transport A specially created Attack Craft for the Cylons and is also piloted by its own piloting intelligence, though unlike the MkIV Raider a BioCylon can choose to pilot it as well. Mainly used as an Attack Craft and Assault Transport. The Cylon Collective sports numerous of these Craft but not as many as the MkIV Raiders. Marauder MkI Heavy Attack Craft A new attack craft developed in response to the Colonial Scorpion Attack Fighter, and Rhino Attack Gunship. It isn't deployed till just before the Cylon Rapture, but soon becomes a Viper-killer destroying numerous Vipers during the Battle of the Beta Antini System. Category:Colonial Fighters Category:Cylon Raiders